Deep in thought
by Bloody Queen
Summary: [Yaoi-Morts-Solitude] En bref Kai est parti mais il manque à certaines personnes...Amitié ou amour? Qu'est-ce qu'il en résultera? Lisez et vous verrez! Chapitre 10 : y en a qui vont souffrir... R&R please!
1. Pensées

Salut !!! Je suis trop contente c'est ma première fic sur FF !(fière d'elle la meuf)

Bon c'est qu'un one-shot mais j'y ai mis mes sentiments et j'ai même failli chialer en l'écrivant tellement elle me faisait penser à des trucs !(chialeuse la meuf)

Moi :Bon les commentaires ça va !!

Commentaires : J'adore la faire chier !

**Disclaimer : **Beybladenem'appartientpas (parle super vite pour que ça fasse moins mal mais ça marche pas)

Moi :TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Commentaires : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien en lisant Mhuhahahahahaha!!!(a pété un plomb la meuf)

Moi : Les commentaires sont priés de fermer leurs sales gueules!Et puis d'abord c'est qui les commentaires???regarde derrière l'écranHééé !C'est...Personne!Normal, non ?

Commentaires : --

**Notes : Il n'y a pas de suite prévue même si vous en exiger une !Je trouve mon texte bien comme il est et en plus j'ai pas le temps d'écrire un autre truc**

**So here we go !!! **

****

**Deep in thought**

6h du matin. Une tête bleue foncée émerge du lit, l'air tout à fait réveillée. La personne se lève et au lieu de la cuisine, se dirige vers la véranda.

POV de la personne (je fais ce que je peux pour pas la nommer désolée !)

J'ai envie de penser aujourd'hui. A toi. A vous. A tout ce qui a rempli ma vie durant trois belles années.

D'abord toi. Tu as disparu sans laisser de traces il y a deux ans. Tiens deux ans pile aujourd'hui. Si longtemps...Le plus fou, c'est que personne ne sait où tu es allé. Même Tala l'ignore, lui qui est sensé être ton meilleur ami...Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'as pas d'amis. Mais pourtant nous étions proches l'un de l'autre durant la G-Révolution. C'est à ce moment là que mes sentiments ont commencé à apparaître. Et moi comme un idiot, je ne les ai pas réfrénés, pensant avoir une chance parce que tu me laissais m'approcher de toi. J'en ai même rêvé c'est pour dire, c'est pour dire !

Mais ta rentrée imprévue chez les Demolition Boys m'a fait perdre tout espoir. Je commençais tout juste à t'oublier quand le défi des BEGA est arrivé, tu es revenu et nous avons repris notre amitié où elle en était restée...Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert lors de ton combat contre Brooklyn ! Chaque blessure m'arrachait un peu plus le cœur. Mais bon, tu as fini par le vaincre et c'est le principal à mes yeux...Tu t'es même effondré dans mes bras ! C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie, te tenir dans mes bras, t'aider, te remercier d'avoir gagné...

Malheureusement, tout ça est fini maintenant. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul à être parti : Max, Kenny, Ray...Ils ont tous eu un soudain mal de leurs familles et ont fui comme des voleurs. Faut dire que plus rien ne les retiens ici : les championnats sont finis pour nous vu qu'on a libérés nos spectres, l'équipe n'existe plus que sur la vieille photo qui trône dans mon dojo, nous avons mis nos toupies à côté d'elle et les avons oubliées. Franchement ça m'a fait mal. Vois Dragoon partir, puis vous tous alors qu'on avait juré de rester ensemble, ça m'a fait atterrir, mais plus brutalement que je le voulais.

Tout le monde me dit que j'ai mûri et il paraît que je suis un homme maintenant. Ca me donne envie de pleurer des fois, toutes les conneries qu'on a fait ensemble, c'est parti au fil du temps. Je ne veux pas grandir ! Mon seul rêve est de revenir en arrière dans le temps, pouvoir te déclarer mon amour, continuer à m'amuser avec Max et me faire gueuler dessus par mon capitaine préféré...C'est tout ce qui me plaisait. Vous vous dites que le petit Ty a bien changé mais cela n'est dû qu'à ma terrible solitude...Mon grand-père est mort il y a semaine. Je n'ai même pas pu aller aux funérailles ni vous envoyer un mail. J'était apathique, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...Personne ne m'a tenu dans ses bras, m'a rassuré, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait depuis tout ce temps...J'était seul avec le mort et les fantômes de mon passé. Je pense pouvoir comprendre ta froideur à notre égard. Quand on a connu la mort, on s'écarte de tout, par instinct. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, une envie de solitude, même si j'avais parfois l'impression que le silence hurlait.

Tala est passé ce matin. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il a un cancer à cause de toutes les opérations qu'ils ont faites sur lui. Il en a pour un an. Alors il m'a demandé de te chercher avec pendant qu'il le peut encore. J'ai accepté sans vraiment réfléchir, encore sous le choc. On part demain à 4 heures. Je pourrais me lever facilement de toute façon, j'ai pris l'habitude.

Bon, je vais me nourrir ou sinon je vais encore m'évanouir et je veux encore profiter de Tala, à défaut de toi.

Je fais une promesse : je m'empoisonnerais seulement après t'avoir embrassé.

Je t'aime Kai

Finish !!!!

Woo je suis arrivée à la fin de ma première (et dernière) fic. Les commentaires ferment leurs gueules j'ai dit !

Tyson : Dis sousou...

Moi : La meuf à Tala ! J'y tiens.

Tyson : Ouais...t'as pas fait la suite, est-ce que Kai il m'aime ??? (sent deux bras autour de sa taille) Qu'est-ce que...Kai ???

Kai : En personne !

Moi : Vive les commentaires pour une fois !

Tyson : Alors...Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes ?(yeux pleins d'espoir)

Kai : En effet mon ange (l'embrasse fougueusement)

Tout le monde : (se cache les yeux, gênés. Ouarf les bonnes sœurs !)

Moi : (les matent, super contente)

Après cinq bonnes minutes

Kai et Tyson : (se détachent enfin)

Tyson : (grands yeux horrifiés) Mais ça veut dire que je dois mourir maintenant !

Kai : (se tourne vers Sousou, l'air prêt à tuer) C'est vrai ?!

Moi : (recule de trois pas) Plus maintenant !!Mais de toute facon vous êtes pas obligés de suivre ma fic !

Kai :(se calme) Oui c'est vrai.

Moi : (respire) Ouuuuuuf ! Donc vous pouvez continuer maintenant !

Kai : (regard ultra-super-méga pervers) Et même à aller plus loin...

Tout le monde même moi : OO Bon on va vous laisser...

(se cassent rapidos)

Tyson et Kai : (se dirigent vers ma chambre)

Moi : (pense) J'ai mis une caméra dedans! Va y avoir de l'action !

Bon, à bientôt ! Et rewiewez s'il vous plaît !! Je promet des RAR !!!!(mendie ses rewiews la meuf)

Moi : Ta yeule !!!


	2. RAR et surprise

Salut !!C'est moi à nouveau !!!Donc voilà vos RAR et une petite surprise après ça...Merci aux rewieweurs ça fait toujours plaisir !Désolée de pas en attendre d'autres mais je veux mettre la surprise le plus vite possible !Quand même c'est bizarre je l'ai écrite en physique cette fic...D'ailleurs j'ai rien compris au cours et j'ai complètement foiré mon contrôle !Mais on s'en tape c'est vrai !!

**Kaya :** d'habitude ??C'est ma première fic tu sais !Ben sinon merci pour tes encouragements et la suite...tu verras !Quand à savoir si Tyson va mourir ou pas, je le sais pas moi-même...Voilà !!Surtout continue tes fics elles sont géniales !Et met la suite de « L'appel du sang » c'est ma préférée avec toutes les autres !Bisous !!!Dis t'as msn ?

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan :**Ouais t'as raison, faut soutenir que Tala !!Tyson on s'en fout !Sauf Kai et Tala dans G-Rev t'as remarqué ?Ca troue les yeux grave !Sinon, ben non c'est pas plate puisque la suite elle arrive !J'upload ce week-end je crois. Et pis c'est pas triste !Je trouve ça trop beau moi, la détresse humaine !Plus le sang, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs ça va pas s'arranger dans les autres chaps !Allez bye et continue tes fics !!!! Dis t'as msn ?

**Etoile :**Désolée de pas attendre ta rewiew mais je veux uploader rapidos !Merci et si ça t'as plu, je suis sûre que ma surprise aussi!!Et oui !!Upload vite !!Je t'adore !!!!Gros bisous et au fait donne-moi ton adresse messenger !Je l'ai maintenant !Moi c'est 

Donc voici la surprise : y a une suite !!!Elle est écrite et je devrais pouvoir l'uploader bientôt !En fait j'avais envie de la faire et vos rewiews ont eu raison de mes hésitations !! Je vous fais de gros bisous et merci de me suivre !! 


	3. Le départ

**Coucouuu !!Je suis de retour ! Et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour rassurez-vous Je veux juste mettre la suite ! D'ailleurs elle me plaît pas trop (pas assez de solitude et de sang à mon avis) mais comme on me la demande et que j'ai rien de mieux à faire (mes devoirs on s'en tape) je la mets !!**

**Au fait, merci aux rewieweuses c'est super sympa et ça m'encourage à donf ! So rewiewez si vous voulez la suite...MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! Je suis malade je sais.**

**Disclaimer : **Même chose...en fait j'ai pas envie de le dire ça me fait chialer à chaque fois. J'ai pas Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Mystel....Arghhhh quelle horreur !! TTTTTTTTTT

**Couple(y a-t-il un s ???) :** Ben je crois que vous le voyez (ou les voyez ???). Pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, c'est Kai/Tyson mais on sait pas si c'est réciproque...héhé

**RAR : **Aaah le moment que je préfère ! Alors allons-y !

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan** : Ouais t'as raison vive le sang !!Blood forever !!Mais je sais pas si Tala va saigner par contre...Je sais rien en fait !J'écris pendant mes heures libres et voilà !La suite elle est là !Enjoy !!

**Etoile Hiwatari** : Mon étoile à moi !Les féloches vraiment ??Pourtant elle est triste cette fic, pourquoi tout le monde aime ?OO ma pige rien...Enfin j'ai mis la suite alors va lire !

Pour msn je t'ai demandé puis demandé à Leen c'est pour ça !Je viens quand j'ai pas trop de contrôles et le soir à partir de 20h heure française, ça te va ?

**Leen** : Ouais c'est court je suis désolée mais mon prof de physique m'a à l'œil alors c'est assez difficile ! Plus un con dans ma class qui me lâche pas j'en peux plus moi ! TTTTTTTT Sinon ta suite est là mais elle aussi courte que la précédente !Sorry

**Stéphy** : Ouais la supériorité de l'homme sur la machine !!Merci d'avoir aimé et la suite elle est juste après !!

**Musa : **Ouais c'est triste mais j'adore ça alors y en aura plein des trucs à pleurer désolée !Merci d'aimer ma fic et j'espère que t'aimeras la suite !

**Note :** Je voudrais faire un appel à rewiew pour Les Jeux du Destin de Leenaren qui est une excellent fic avec plein de mystère et de cœurs qui s'aiment si fort...(partie dans son délire) Bref je demande juste de lui mettre ses 100 rewiews parce qu'elle les mérite amplement !RAR garanti !

Sinon je vous conseille Les Ailes de la Victoire d'Etoile du soir, Génération Beyblade d'Elea et toutes les fics de Kaya Kunami elles sont géniales!!J'ai fini mon coup de pub donc on peut y aller

**Je passe à la fic parce que je crois que vous êtes là pour ça...**

4 heures du matin. Le soleil se lève lentement et tout paraît encore endormi dans le dojo quand...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!!

Paf !

POV Tyson

Râââââh cette saleté de réveil !! Juste au mauvais moment en plus !Il allait m'embrasser bon sang ! Pour une fois que je trouvais le sommeil en plus...

En râlant à qui mieux-mieux, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains, la tête remplie des images de mon rêve : Kai. Moi. 2 centimètres nous séparaient encore et il m'avait murmuré « Je t'aime » à l'oreille quand cet attardé de réveil s'est déclenché. J'ai fais ce rêve des dizaines de fois mais il n'a jamais paru aussi réel qu'aujourd'hui. Je sentais l'odeur des cheveux de Kai, son souffle sur ma peau, la sensation de son nez frôlant le mien...Bref c'était un beau rêve. Mais un rêve seulement.

Bien, me préparer maintenant. Je doute que Tala soit content si il me trouve dans mon lit, en pyjama, et rêvassant. Je vais prendre une douche et revoir ma valise une dernière fois.

Valise : complète.

Billets : dans ma poche.

Tala : pas encore arrivé. Faut dire qu'il est encore tôt.

Tala...Heureusement pour lui, il n'a pas eu à subir de chimiothérapie. C'est du genre dépassé à l'abbaye, ils ont des traitements plus sophistiqués. Mais pas assez pour lui. Son cancer est totalement incurable parce qu'il l'a détécté trop tard. Encore un autre qui part...J'en ai ras-le bol de la mort et des disparitions ! Les autres Bladebreakers pourraient aussi bien être mort que je n'en saurai rien. Ils se préoccupent de moi comme de leurs premières chaussettes. L'amitié impérissable, tu parles. Même Tala est plus proche de moi que vous tous. Encore une fois je bénis tous les saints que je connais pour lui avoir laissé ses cheveux. Si il avait été chauve, 'aurait été comme si la maladie l'avait atteint physiquement et visiblement. Comme si on prenait vraiment conscience de sa mort toute proche...

Je me demande ce qu'il ressent pour toi quand même. Parcourir le monde juste pour toi c'est une belle preuve d'amitié. Ou d'amour je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux hier n'était pas du désespoir amoureux. Seulement de l'angoisse. Une terrible angoisse à l'idée qu'une des personne qui vous est le plus cher au monde puisse être blessée ou seule sans qu'on le sache. Elle vous appelle peut-être mais personne n'entend ses cris, personne ne sent sa douleur et sa tristesse. Alors, inconsciemment, elle se sent trahie et s'éloigne de vous progressivement.

Peut-être que c'est ce que Kai a ressenti. Peut-être que la Biovolt l'a fait souffrir et que personne ne l'ai su. Même pas nous ses équipiers. Enfin ça expliquerait sa disparition si soudaine et si longue. Tala pense qu'il est en Russie. Si l'organisation de Voltaire l'a kidnappé ou corrompu, il ne peut être que là. On verra bien une fois sur place.

Ding-Dong !

La porte d'entrée. C'est Tala ! Je me précipite pour ouvrir et me retrouve nez à nez avec le Russe. Dieux ce qu'il est beau (N/A ce serait plutôt moi ça !). Mais pas autant que Kai quand même.

-Salut Tala.

-Salut. Tu es prêt ?

-Ouais on peut y aller !

-Alors allons-y (N/A mortel la conversation ne ?) Le taxi est devant le garage. Tu veux que je t'aides à porter les valises ?

-Euh...Ben ce serait pas de refus parce que...

-Je vois. Bon, où sont-elles ?

-Prêt de ma chambre. Je prends le sac de cabine et toi la valise ok ?

-Ok.

Puis il va vers la valise, la soulève avec autant de facilité que si c'était un poids plume alors que j'ai mis toutes mes fringues dedans, et sort en lâchant ces mots :

-Dépêche-toi l'avion est dans trois quarts d'heures.

Comme il me le demande, je me bouge et 10 minutes plus tard on est dans le taxi. Loin de cette maison vide et silencieuse.

Personne ne parle dans le taxi et ça finit par me porter sur les nerfs. J'en ai soupé du silence.

-Alors Tala, tu crois qu'il est là-bas ?

-...Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'ils ne l'ai pas emmené ailleurs ou tué.

Aucune trace d'émotion. Boris a fait du bon boulot.

-Tu crois ? Pourtant ils ont besoin de lui, il est le seul à maîtriser Black Dranzer.

-Peut-être plus maintenant. Ils ont bien réussit à me trafiquer, pourquoi pas à améliorer un autre Demolition Boys (N/A J'aime pas l'autre nom alors je laisse celui-là) pour en faire le maître de cette saloperie ?

Whow c'est la première fois qu'il emploie un tel langage. D'ailleurs sa voix a tremblée. Il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il le laisse croire...

-Hum c'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

-De toute façon, on ne sera fixé qu'en Russie.

Et le silence retombe pendant que le taxi continue de foncer sur l'autoroute.

**C'est court hein ? Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé un peu short mais il est 10 heures du soir et je suis trop crevée pour écrire plus, sorry !**

**Voilà, rewiews si vous voulez bien et gros kissous à tout le monde !!**


	4. Dans l'avion

**Chalut tout le monde !! Je prends sur mon temps de travail pour uploader alors on va faire vite si ça vous dérange pas.**

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, Beyblade ne m'appartient pas et gnagnagna...

**Couple : **vous verrez...Mais attention ce chap n'en contient pas obligatoirement !

**RAR :**

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan** : Ouais je sais c'est trop dommage qu'il y est pas de sang, mais je vois pas comment en mettre pour le moment alors y en a pas dans celui-là désolée !

T'es aik moua ? Merci ça fait super plaisir !! Au fait j'voulais te poser une question : c'est moi ou tu prends du sucre ? Allez bisous !!!!

**Kaya Kunanami** : Bien sûr que tu me m'ajouter à tes contacts ! Mon adresse c'est sousouv alkov(arobasque)yahoo.fr (y a une petite barre entre sousou et valkov au cas où il la met pas). Ouais Ty-chan aime Kai mais cela va-t-il durer ??? J'ai imaginé un peu la suite et c'est pas génial entre eux...Oups je te révèle tout moi ! De toute façon ça veut rien dire parce que je l'ai pas encore écrite. Voilà ! Merci de m'encourager et met la suite de « L'appel du sang » même si c'est court !!

**Stéphy** : Kai transformé en cyborg ??? Ca, j'y avait pas pensé tiens...Peut-être comme tu dis ! Ouais c'est vrai, Voltaire a rien à foutre dehors, allez le coffrer !!! Lui et Boris tant qu'on y est ! Bon, merci de me rewiewer c'est très agréable !! A bientôt !!!!!

**Note : **Désolée si le texte est parfois bizarre et difficile à comprendre mais c'est parce qu'il me modifie toute ma mise en forme !! TTTTTTTT

**Anyway, enjoy and rewiew !!**

L'aéroport. Il s'est agrandi depuis mon dernier voyage, c'est-à-dire il y a trois ans, lors du championnat de la G-Revolution. En fait je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé, j'étais trop préoccupé par vos départs simultanés. Mais comme j'en suis revenu vainqueur...J'ai jeté toutes mes forces dans le dernier combat, contre toi. Tu as d'ailleurs été à la hauteur et j'ai franchement cru que la victoire allait m'échapper, seulement tu as faibli et mon spectre a eu le dessus. Tout de même, j'ai eu pitié de toi après ça. Tu étais debout, regardant le sol, pendant que tout le monde se précipitait sur moi pour m'acclamer. Si seul...Peut-être as-tu fais exprès de me laisser gagner parce que ton visage n'affichait que la résignation et pas la déception. En tout cas une chose est sûre : je ne connaîtrais jamais la réponse à cette question. A vrai dire je risque de n'avoir aucune réponse, vu que je veux m'empoisonner. Je ne sais si j'ai bien fais en promettant ça : si tu m'aimes, pourrais-je tout supprimer comme ça, juste parce que j'ai peur de souffrir ? Je doute de tout en ce moment, même de mon amour pour toi. L'arrivée de Tala a tout chamboulé et je ne sais plus quels sont mes sentiments exactes et pour qui.

En parlant de Tala, où est-ce qu'il est passé ?? Olala c'est mal barré. Je suis coincé dans un aéroport gigantesque avec une valise d'une tonne et je n'ai même pas de carte téléphonique. Vraiment très mal barré. Je cherche partout autour de moi mais aucune tête rouge à l'horizon.

-Tyson qu'est-ce tu fous ? Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! L'avion va bientôt décoller, réveille-toi !

Cette voix ! Je me retourne et me jette dans les bras de Tala qui ne comprend plus rien.

-Tyson, t'es sûr que tout va bien ??

-Oui, excuse-moi ( je le lâche) C'est juste que je commençais à paniquer parce que je croyais t'avoir perdu.

-Tu ne changeras jamais décidément. Enfin, allons-y on est en retard.

-Ouais je veux bien, mais la valise...

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as toujours pas enregistrée ??? Je crois que je commettre un meurtre dans pas longtemps !

-Désolé !!Je sais pas exactement où c'est pour les bagages ! Et puis c'est toi qui as les billets je te rappelle !

-Ca va ça va, je vais y aller rapidement avant qu'on rate notre vol. Attends-moi devant la porte B.

Puis il se saisit de la valise et s'éloigne au pas de gymnastique vers un des comptoirs de vol, où il entreprend de m'enregistrer avec mon bagage. Bon, porte B maintenant...

-« Les passagers du vol 747 à destination de Moscou sont priés d'embarquer immédiatement. »

On est foutus !! Faut que je trouve la porte B et en vitesse !

Ah ! Porte B ! J'ai fait la moitié de l'aéroport mais je l'ai trouvée ! Tala est déjà là par je sais quel miracle et il a pas l'air content. Je lui fait un pauvre sourire auquel il répond par un death-glare à la Kai. Je suis mal. _Très _mal.

-Avance. Je m'occuperais de toi dans l'avion.

Ca ne présage rien de bon mais je suis forcé d'avancer le long de la passerelle. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Sa colère n'a pas l'air d'être retombée et je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Vos billets et passeports s'il vous plaît...Tout est en règle, vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci.

Je suis Tala le long du chemin entre les banquettes en ayant l'impression de me rendre à l'échafaud . Il vérifie nos numéros sur les billets et finit par s'arrêter prés d'une place au fond de l'avion.

-Je prends le hublot !!

Le russe ne répond rien mais s'efface pour me laisser passer. Maintenant c'est au tour de l'engueulade...qui ne vient pas ?

-Euh...Tala...Je suis désolé de t'avoir retardé...

-Ce n'est pas grave Tyson.

Brusquement, il s'approche de moi et met ses doigts sur ma joue, dessinant ce qui semble être les ailerons de Kai. Son index effleure toujours ma pommette, se baladant sur mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il fait et se retire précipitamment.

-Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Vraiment désolé.

Je ne réponds rien, encore sous le choc. Il venait de caresser mon visage après tout. Et de faire les ailerons de Kai, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? De l'amour ? Et pour qui ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je lui jette un regard à la dérobé : il regarde le siège en face de lui, l'air plongé dans ses pensées, mais je ne peux déchiffrer aucune expression sur son visage. Il n'est même pas rouge. Oh, ce silence me rend à moitié fou ! J'en ai marre de réfléchir et décide d'interroger un peu Tala.

-Dis, Tala, où comptes-tu commencer à chercher quand on sera arrivé ?

Pas de réponse. Je lui touche le bras et cela le fait sursauter, le replongeant dans le monde réel.

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Tyson ?

Je répètes ma question et il reste quelques secondes silencieux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, on doit aller à l'abbaye.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va rentrer comme ça ??

-On trouvera bien un moyen. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais me reposer en paix.

-Ouais, juste une question : où sont les autres Demolition Boys ?

Son regard se voile légèrement et il répond en me regardant dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'on a décollé.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis levé un matin et ils n'étaient plus dans leurs chambres. Il y avait juste un mot disant qu'ils voulaient faire leur vie ailleurs. J'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Sa voix tremble légèrement à ses mots et il se détourne pour regarder à nouveau le siège qui lui fait face.

-...Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais ça m'est arrivé, moi aussi.

-Oui je sais. Je les ai vus.

Je me réveille brusquement.

-Et ???

-Tu leur manque, mais ils sont bien où ils sont.

-Ils sont où d'abord ?

-Max est en Amérique avec sa mère et Kenny ; Ray est en chine avec les White Tigers. Quand à Daïchi, il est retourné dans son village.

-Ah.

Il est plus renseigné sur mes meilleurs amis que moi-même. Décidément les choses ont bien changées depuis deux ans ; tout ça me donne un mal de crâne pas possible. En plus je suis super fatigué, sûrement parce que je me suis levé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Vivement qu'on arrive.

-Tala, tu sais quand on arrive ?

-Dans cinq heures.

-Quoi ???C'est pas vrai !

-Malheureusement si. Tu n'as qu'à dormir, tu a l'air fatigué.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a rien d'autre à faire...

Je mis mon siège en mode repos avant de m'endormir rapidement.

Fin POV Tyson

POV Tala

Bonne chose de faite. Espérons juste qu'il ne se mette pas à ronfler. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et ce genre de bruits de fond m'en empêche : trop pris l'habitude du silence. Enfin, sa manie a l'air d'avoir disparu, on va être tranquille.

Quand même il a raison, ça va être difficile de revenir à l'abbaye, surtout que je sais pas où elle est. Ils l'ont sûrement changée de place après mon départ : trop peur que je vende la mèche à Dicky. Et pour y rentrer ça va pas être une partie de plaisir non plus. Boris ne risque pas de nous accueillir à bras ouverts, surtout si il sait pourquoi on est là. De toute façon, on a aucune autre piste et la Russie est trop grande pour qu'on s'amuse à l'explorer...

Qu'est-ce que ??? Il s'est endormi sur mon épaule ! Oh bon sang, j'aurais jamais la paix décidément ! Le pire c'est que j'ai pas le courage de le réveiller. Ca va paraître bizarre mais il est trop mignon quand il dort...Il sourit dans son sommeil. Vraiment adorable. Oh my god, qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?! Ca va plus mon vieux, il est temps de se reprendre ! Tout ça me porte sur les nerfs. Bon laissons-le là et réfléchissons, ça vaut mieux.

Fin POV Tala

Le russe jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon endormi avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

****

**Fin !! Alors bizarre ce chap, hein ? J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les rapprocher mais ça veut peut-être rien dire...Vous verrez dans la suite de toute façon ! Si j'arrive à l'écrire du moins, parce que je bloque un peu ces temps-ci...Allez bye, j'ai plein de contrôles à réviser !!!**

**R&R s'il vous plaît ! **


	5. Atterissage

**!! WARNING !! Ce chap contient un délire total à la fin ! De toute façon vous allez pas manquer de le remarquer... Tala est TRES occ dans ce texte mais c'est parce que je voulais me marrer un peu avant les choses sérieuses. Vraiment désolée !!!**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne posséde rien !!

**Couple : **Vous verrez bien en lisant !

**RAR : Merci de rewiewer c'est super sympa!!**

**Chibi-Taya-Brian :** Kawaii c'est vrai ??? Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Ouais c'est clair, Tala a eu l'air con ! Mais c'est pas sa faute, les émotions remontent et se montrent quand on le veut le moins...Pourquoi tu veux pas du Ty/Tala ?? C'est trop mignon ce slash ! Et y a aucune fic qui en fait en plus ! Enfin, si tu aimes c'est le principal !!

Euh...Pour le sucre, je te posais la question parce que t'as l'air plutôt "speed" comme fille. Ma soeur a le même âge que toi mais c'est le jour et la nuit alors ça me fait bizarre ! Tu parles de yaoi, slashs, viols...Elle, c'est l'innocence dans toute sa splendeur ! (enfin pas tant que ça quand même). Voilà !! Merci de me suivre !! Au fait c'est quoi ton prénom ?

**Leen : **Ouais c'est compliqué hein ? Je le fais exprés t'inquiêtes, tout deviendra clair...si tu mets la suite de " La Dernière Marche " ! Sinon ce chap devrais t'éclairer un peu ! (juste un peu !)

**Stephy : **Ouais Tala a de la chance c'est clair ! Les ronflements c'est une vrai sinécure quand on aime le silence ! J'en fais l'expérience ! Comment vont rentrer dans l'abbaye ? Ben je le sais pas moi-même donc je peux rien te dire désolée !

**Vala !! Ce chap est trop délire (à mon avis) mais y a pas de sang TTTTTT Désolée Chibi mais j'arrive pas à en mettre avant pleins de chaps !!!**

- « Les passagers sont priés d'attacher leurs ceintures durant l'atterrissage et de ne la retirer qu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. »

POV Tyson

Oh non, pas ça ! Je déteste l'atterrissage, ça me rend malade à chaque fois ! Espérons que je me mettes pas à vomir sinon Tala va m'écharper. Déjà qu'il a dû me garder sur mon épaule pendant tout le voyage...Bon, il m'a rien dit mais on sait jamais. C'est Tala quand même. D'ailleurs il a remarqué mon malaise et se penche sur moi.

-Ca va Tyson ? T'es tout pâle.

-Pas du tout. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir...En plus j'ai rien mangé ce matin...

-C'est malin ! Allonge-toi et respire bien, ça va sûrement passer.

-J'espère...

Non, ça va pas mieux. Des points noirs se forment devant mes yeux et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va à 300 à l'heure : signes caractéristiques d'un évanouissement. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience sans m'en rendre compte, avec juste une sorte de joie à l'idée que mon calvaire s'arrêtait enfin alors que je n'en connaissais pas la raison.

Fin POV Tyson

POV Tala

Ca y est : cet idiot a réussi à s'évanouir. Décidément je pourrais jamais être en paix. Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il tombe toujours sur moi ??? J'ai l'air d'un matelas c'est pas possible autrement ! Enfin il avait pas vraiment le choix...D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que je l'attrape avant qu'il tombe par terre. Voilà, dans mes bras. Le pauvre, il commence à peine à se réveiller.

-....Tala...Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Oh, je me suis évanoui c'est ça ?

-Oui. Après t'es tombé et je t'ai rattrapé. Ca va mieux ?

-Ouais, je crois...

-De toute façon, on va tarder à sortir, l'avion s'est arrêté.

-Yes !On est arrivé ça veut dire ! Enfin !

Il se relève d'un bond, toute sa fatigue envolée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'on a décollé.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce qu'on arrive ça j'irai mieux ! Et puis...Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir chercher Kai.

Ses joues se colorent et il évite mon regard. Je comprends enfin que Kai n'est pas un simple ami pour lui. Il ne doit avoir que le russe en tête pour ne pas voir mes sentiments. Mais après tout, mieux vaut qu'il les ignorent : ça risquerait de tout gâcher.

Nous sommes « invités à descendre de l'appareil » et empruntons à nouveau une passerelle pour arriver au beau milieu du terminal, à nous regarder.

-Faudrait aller chercher les valises, non ?

Cette phrase pleine de bon sens est l'œuvre de Tyson. Il n'a pas changé décidément. Et en plus il est en train de regarder un garçon d'environ 19 ans assis sur un banc.

-Alors viens. Ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour mater tes semblables.

-Hein ? Pas du tout !! Je réfléchissais !

-Mais oui. A un brun aux yeux verts qui se demande pourquoi il est l'objet de ton attention. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal en plus...

-Tala !!! T'es vraiment lourd des fois ! Tu tenais pas à aller chercher les valise ?

-Ne change pas de sujet. Enfin, allons les chercher, ça vaut mieux. Et pour en remettre une couche, on doit trouver l'abbaye après ça.

-Parce que tu sais pas où elle est ???

-Elle a changé de place après mon départ mais elle est toujours à Moscou c'est sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est leur pays, ils sont tranquilles ; et comme Dicky leur a foutus la paix...

-Si tu le dis...Mais c'est Dicky d'abord ?

-Mr. Dickenson. T'avais pas encore compris ?

-Ca va Tala ! Alors on va loger où ? La BBA ne nous prend plus en charge vu qu'on joue plus au beyblade.

-On va louer une chambre quelque part. Prends ta valise et arrête de papoter.

-Pfff râleur ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?

Je ne réponds pas. On est arrivé au tapis roulant qui distribue les valise et j'attrape la mienne pendant qu'il regarde la sienne du coin de l'œil. Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle est trop lourde. Ben tant pis, il se la coltine. Je m'appelle pas chariot.

- je fais pour la valise ?

-Tu te débrouilles un truc à roulettes, tu la poses dessus et tu l'emmènes jusqu'à la gare de taxi.

-Un taxi ? Pour où ?

-Tais-toi un peu tu me fatigues ! Tu verras quand on arrivera ok ?

-Comment tu me parles dis donc ! Je suis pas ton chien ! J'ai le droit de savoir où on va, je t'accompagne je te préviens !

Je respire un bon coup pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes nerfs.

-D'accord Tyson. On va prendre un taxi pour un hôtel de Moscou que je connais. Là, on louera une chambre et on réfléchira en paix, ça te vas ?!

J'ai crié plutôt fort et la moitié des gens dans l'aéroport se retourne vers nous. Ca doit faire dispute de couple. Mon Dieu quelle horreur. Et il remet ça en plus !

-Voilà ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Faut pas t'énerver comme ça franchement !

Je reste muet de manière à garder au maximum le contrôle de ma colère, parce que quand elle éclate, c'est pas joli à voir. Bryan en a fait l'expérience.

-Mais la chambre...Elle est individuelle ou pour deux ?

Du calme Tala. Inspire, expire. Doucement...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a l'argent nécessaire pour se payer une chambre double ?

-Ca veut dire...

-Qu'on va partager le même lit. Ca te dérange à ce point ?

-Non, non. Mais c'est surprenant quoi...

**XDDDDDD Je me suis trop marrée en écrivant ça, c'est pas possible ! En fait j'ai modifié totalement mon brouillon parce qu'il était pas aussi marrant normalement !! Faut pas trop faire attention à ce chapitre, j'ai écrit ça en pur délire ! J'ai fait en sorte que les persos s'énervent mais je pensais pas que ça irait jusque là ! XDDDDD Whatever, tenez compte de ce chap quand même, y a des passages importants, si vous suivez mon regard... **


	6. Arrivée mouvementée

**!! Warning !! : Ce chap contient des passages assez bizarres mais à ne pas oublier! Ce ne sont PAS des délires !!! (j'ai envie de dire un truc alors désolée si ça a pas de sens)**

**Disclaimer : **Y a rien à moi ! T'es content ?!

**Couples : **Vous verrez bien un jour ou l'autre...(je suis pas en forme aujourd'hui)

**RAR : **

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan : **Merci pour la rewiew longue et nowhere! J'adore ça! L'était marrant le chap, hein ? Moi aussi je me marrais en l'écrivant ! XDDDD Trop bête ce truc !! Merci de m'adorer mais j'ai l'habitude -- Je rigole ! Y a pas grand monde qui m'adore vu que je connais personne

Pour le bout yaoi slash torture, c'est juste que t'es vachement mature pour ton âge ! On dirait pas que t'as 13 ans ! Vive toi !! J'ai pris du sucre cherche pas à comprendre

Ouais ouais j'upload mais je veux pas aller trop vite ! Ca faisait deux jours que je torturais à m'enpêcher d'uploader mais j'ai fini par le faire, j'en pouvais plus...Bref merci de rewiewer ! Je t'adore chibou !

**Etoile : **My God une rewiew de toi ?! Je suis aux anges ! Désolée si je vais trop vite mais j'ai du mal à m'empêcher d'uploader tout les soirs alors tout les deux jours c'est raisonnable !

Du lemon ? Non désolée je sais pas en écrire -- Mais je vais voir pour un lime oki ? Ouais tiens-toi, Tala c'est MON mec !! Pigé ?! Et pour Ty...Tu verras ! Mhuhahahahaha ! Merci de m'encourager !!!! C'est super sympa ! Kissous Etoilounette !

**Leenaren : **Voui t'es sadique !! Mets la suite !! J'upload deux chaps si tu la mets ! Promis juré sur la tête de...Tala ! J'y tiens alors je risque pas de mentir ! (petite déclaration : Tala je t'aime !! Tu es ma vie et si je te rencontre un jour, je te viole sur place ! Merci de votre attention) Upload !! C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble, quand je pense que je supportais pas le Ty/Tala avant...Bref, de gors kiss juste pour toi !! A bientôt sur msn !

POV Tyson

Il est vraiment trop ! Comme si c'était tout à fait normal de dormir ensemble alors qu'on se connaît à peine ! Avec un des Bladebreakers, je dis pas, mais lui...Et puis il est bizarre depuis quelques temps. En plus je me retrouve toujours sur lui quoi que je fasse ! Vivement qu'on retrouve Kai, au moins j'aurais la personne que je veux près de moi ! Encore que Tala est gentil...Il a l'air de bien m'aimer. Ou m'aimer je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère que non, ce serait trop dur de lui dire que c'est pas réciproque. Il aurait le cœur brisé...Déjà qu'il lui reste pas beaucoup à vivre, alors si je m'amuse à faire de sa dernière année un enfer...

-Tyson ! Allô la Terre, ici Tala qui te demande de monter dans le taxi depuis une heure !

-Hein ? Euh... Désolé je pensais à autre chose...

-Ouais j'avais remarqué ! Maintenant monte. On a pas beaucoup de temps.

-Ca va, j'y vais.

Je grimpe dans la voiture et il me suit. Heureusement que les valises sont dans le coffre ou on serait encore collés l'un contre l'autre. Bref, je m'accoude à la fenêtre et regarde le paysage. Moscou est magnifique sous la neige. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'observer quand l'équipe s'était perdue l'autre fois, mais on traverse des coins que je n'ai encore jamais vu.

-C'est vachement beau la Russie, j'avais pas remarqué !

-Oui...Si on veut.

Les yeux du jeune russe se voilent de mélancolie et je regrette aussitôt ce que je viens de dire. Tout ce qu'il a fait ici, c'est s'entraîner et se faire battre par Boris, si c'est pas plus. Il a pas dû vraiment avoir l'occasion de regarder le panorama du fond de sa chambre. Encore une gaffe monumentale.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu ne me rappelle rien ! Je...Oh, de toute façon tu comprendrais pas.

-Mais si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! Ca ne te regardes pas ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant !

-Je veux juste t'aider ! Pourquoi tu me rabroue à chaque fois ?

-Parce que tu m'énerve avec tes questions ! Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir emmené !

-Même Kai n'était pas aussi désagréable avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me haïsse comme ça ?? Tu m'as toujours méprisé, même pendant notre duel !

-...

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?! C'est la vérité et tu le sais !

Pour toute réponse, il attrape mon visage et m'embrasse rapidement. Puis il me lâche et contemple à nouveau la vue.

-Au moins, tu seras trop choqué pour parler pendant un bon moment et j'aurais enfin la paix !

Effectivement je suis incapable d'articuler un mot. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est une suite de « Je ». Il a parfaitement réussi son coup mais je me demande quand même s'il n'y a pas un truc derrière ce baiser. Je hoquette encore un ou deux minutes puis une phrase parvient à se former.

-Je...Tala ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?? Est-ce que je t'embrasse quand tu m'insultes moi ?

Il murmure quelque chose en russe et se tourne ensuite vers moi.

-Oublie-le, ça ira plus vite.

-Je risque pas, non ! On se connaît pas ! Kai n'a jamais fais ça alors que je l'énervais tout le temps !

-Je ne suis pas Kai et j'emploie d'autres méthodes que lui ! Maintenant tais-toi ou je risque de recommencer !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Embrasse-moi si ça te chante mais je ne me tairais pas pour autant !

Il me regarde d'un air menaçant.

-Ah oui ? Comme tu veux alors.

Il veut se pencher vers moi mais je le repousse violemment. Il me fais vraiment peur quand il agit comme ça !

-Arrête ! On dirait un fou furieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ??

Il se rend enfin compte de ce qu'il fait et se relève.

-....Désolé...La colère me fait faire des drôles de choses parfois. Ne fais pas attention...C'est ma modification génétique qui fait cet effet.

-Ben c'est très inquiétant ! Apprends à te maîtriser, s'il te plaît !

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! (il respire profondément) Evite de parler ça vaut mieux.

Je préfère suivre son conseil pour une fois. Ses yeux était devenus bleus foncés quand il s'est énervé tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas bon signe. En plus il avait l'air d'un loup, avec sa soudaine férocité. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de l'accompagner. Il serait capable de me tuer si je le fâche encore une fois. Bon sang, vivement qu'on trouve Kai et que je me barre de ce pays de fous.

Le taxi s'arrête enfin devant l'hôtel je-sais-pas-quoi et on descend en silence. Je préfère ne pas le provoquer avec mes questions. Nous pénétrons dans le hall, de classe moyenne. Là, il parle en russe au réceptionniste et revient vers moi avec une clé.

-On a la 25.

Il repart avec les valises et je ne peux que marcher rapidement derrière lui. On arrive devant une porte en bois après avoir fait plein de couloirs où je me perdrais si je m'y aventure seul, c'est clair. Il ouvre la porte et rentre nos bagages.

-Y a une salle de bain avec douche et un toilette à gauche. Tu arriveras à te repérer dans le noir ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi dans le noir ?

-L'électricité se coupe à 9 heures du soir. Une nouvelle manière d'économiser l'énergie.

-Ah ouais, je vois. Bon c'est pas grave, au moins on est logé.

-De toute façon, on ne restera pas longtemps ici. Voltaire pourrait nous repérer, donc on trouve Kai en maximum une semaine et on se tire tout de suite après.

Super le programme. On doit éviter de se faire retrouver, trouver un mec alors qu'on aucune idée d'où il est, et en plus le faire en une semaine. On va vraiment s'éclater. Soudain la lumière s'éteint.

-9 heures. On ferait bien d'aller se coucher, demain on doit se lever tôt.

-Et comment on fait dans le noir ?? Je connais pas la chambre !

-Va dormir et reporte ce que tu as à faire pour demain.

Il marche vers le mur, autant que je puisse en juger avec cette pénombre, et ouvre la lucarne, laissant pénétrer la lumière de la pleine lune.

-Attends, je suis sensé me repérer avec ça ???

Pas de réponse. Il doit dormir ou il en a marre de mes questions. Je crois que la seconde hypothèse est la plus exacte. Avançant à tâtons, j'atteints le lit mais me cogne.

-Aouch !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mettent toujours des pieds en fer ???

-Silence !

Finalement, il dort pas. Au moins, je vais pouvoir faire du bruit sans trop le déranger. Je m'assoit sur le lit et me glisse délicatement entre les couvertures. Tout est parfait, le seul problème, c'est que Tala est tout prés de moi vu que je sens sa respiration sur mes lèvres. Excellente nuit en perspective.

**Je suis poche en lemon donc désolée si vous en attendiez un. Mais ça veut pas dire que ce sera pas lime pour autant...Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !**

**R&R Ca fait toujours plaisir...**


	7. Aveux

**Coucou !! C'est moi ! J'ai trop envie d'uploader depuis trois jours alors zy va !!**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ! Nada ! Nothing ! Tahaja !

**Couple (s) : **Vous allez être légèrement éclairé dans ce chap mais ça veut rien dire !

**RAR : **

**Kammy the sadik :** Ben merci d'aimer Je l'ai écrite juste pour passer le temps pourtant...Faut croire que ça plaît. Euh, le chauffeur j'y ai pas vraiment pensé en fait... J'ai considéré qu'il disait rien parce que c'est pô ses oignons! Oui, moi aussi j'aurais bien voulue être à la place de Ty, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis cette scène, un vieux fantasme Sinon, bien sûr que tu peux me mettre dans tes contacts, mon adresse c'est sousou(barre , désolée de l'écrire comma ac mais il l'affiche pas sinon. Valà !! A tout' ! Zoubis !!!

**Etoile :** D'accord d'accord la voilà ta suite ! T'as bien raison de profiter de l'ECJS ! Je fais la même chose moi aussi ! OO Merci d'aimer mon "super travail" mais il a rien de super, je l'écris en physique putain !! Bref, à bientôt sur msn, merci de m'encourager et de me passer tes chaps (ça m'encourage encore plus) et je te promet de me débrouiller pour te passer les épisodes ! A tout' je t'adore !!!

**Stephy : **Oui, je sais que Tala est bizarre, c'est parce que je le fais un peu occ (enfin à mon avis) et pour Ty...Obsédé par Kai tu dis ? Ca c'est pas certain !Bon je me tais avant de tout révéler ! Ouais, toutes chiantes pour un baiser !! En fait c'est un vieux fantasmeSinon, pour poster une fic, c'est assez compliqué alors suis bien :

1) Tu vas dans Register. Là tu réponds aux questions en mettant que tu as plus de 13 ans et voilà ! Tu es loginée !

2) Ensuite tu va d'abord dans Log In, tu te logine et tu entres dans ton espace perso. Là tu peux mettre ta bio, changer de nom et autoriser les rewiews anonymes...

3) Pour poster ta fic, tu vas dans Document Manager, tu donnes un nom à ton chap et tu clique sur parcourir pour le chercher sur l'ordi. Puis tu cliques sur upload et c'est uploadé.

4) Pour mettre ta fic, tu vas dans Create Story. Là tu mets tout les renseignements comme le type,le résumé...C'est facile à comprendre t'inquiêtes !

5) Pour mettre des chaps en plus, tu vas dans Chapter manager aprés avoir uploadé ton chap et tu le rajoute dans la rubrique submit new chapter.

Ca peut paraître trés dur mais c'est facile, il suffit que tu es des bases d'anglais ! Je suis pas forte en explications alors désolée si t'es larguée !

**Bon, on peut y aller ! Le chapitre suivant est TRES révélateur, de toute façon vous allez voir tout de suite alors pourquoi je vous ennuie à papoter ??? Pardon et voici le coup d'envoi !**

POV Tala

Il fait sombre mais je dois continuer à courir pour sauver ma peau. Voltaire me poursuit et je fui comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'abbaye. Une main attrape mon épaule et je crie de peur : si il arrive à me stopper, il me tuera. Une porte se profile soudain à ma droite. Sauvé ! J'ouvre la porte et me cache dans la pièce, mais lorsque je me retourne, je réprime un nouveau cri : c'est le laboratoire où ils m'ont trafiqués ! Les scientifiques présents se retournent vers moi, des sourires de fous sur les lèvres et des scalpels à la main. Je cherche à rouvrir la porte mais quelqu'un l'a fermée de l'autre côté. Les blouses blanches se rapprochent de moi et je sens plusieurs lames s'enfoncer dans ma peau. J'hurle de douleur et vois mon sang couler sur le sol. Le noir m'entoure et je tombe...

-NON !!

Je me réveille ruisselant de sueur, la main encore tendue devant moi pour repousser les malades aux bistouris. Quel cauchemar ! C'est sûrement le retour au pays, je sens comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de moi depuis qu'on a débarqué. Si jamais Voltaire parvient à nous capturer...Il m'en veut à mort depuis que je l'ai laissé tomber, quand j'ai appris mon cancer. J'ai fui pour le Japon où je suis resté caché un an puis j'ai eu envie de retrouver Kai. Les rumeurs le disaient disparu et j'ai pensé que Ty en savait plus. Voilà comment on a atterri ici, dans un hôtel 1 étoile, à nous demander par où commencer.

Tiens, un rayon de lune tombe en plein sur le visage de Tyson. Ses yeux ont des reflets bleu glace qui le font ressembler à un ange. Un ange glacé. En plus sa peau paraît devenir de la soie sous la lumière. Je le regarde un moment, puis ressens un besoin m'envahir, insoutenable. Le besoin de goûter ses lèvres de glace. Je cherche à me détourner mais l'envie est trop forte et je finis par céder à ma propre folie. Je me penche et dépose un petit baiser sur ces lèvres qui m'attirent tant. Elles sont froides, car il fait doit faire –10 dans la chambre, mais leur douceur éclipse tout le reste. Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas ! J'aurais du mal à expliquer ça. Je me relève, encore étonné de mon geste, et me recouche, mais le besoin revient comme une envie de cigarette. Il me prend l'esprit et je ne suis focalisé que sur ça : l'embrasser et le faire toute ma vie durant. Serait-ce...de l'amour ? Une sorte de dépendance à une personne, un bonheur inimaginable à l'idée qu'elle est prêt de vous ? Une peur secrète qu'elle disparaisse ? Je ne connais rien à ce sentiment, il est si nouveau pour moi ! Boris est sensé m'avoir enlevé toute émotion mais ça n'a pas marché. Malgré lui, j'aime une personne. Qui se trouve être le jeune japonais allongé prés de moi. J'ai finis par l'accepter, et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant plus résister au bien que cela procure. Puis je glisse vers son oreille et murmure ces deux mots : « Je t'aime ». Il a réussit à faire de moi un être humain, même si il ne le sait pas, et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant pour cela. Le fil de mes pensées est brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il frissonne. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il chuchote :

-Tala ? Tu es réveillé ? Dis, y aurait pas une autre couverture ? Je meurs de froid.

Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et réponds d'une voix à peu prés détachée.

-Désolé. Il n'y a rien de fourni ici.

-Bon sang ! Je vais attraper une pneumonie moi!

-Attends, j'ai une idée...Mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire...

-Parle quand même, on verra bien.

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de me jeter à l'eau.

-Tu n'as qu'à moi ou dans mes bras, tu choisis. Je n'ai pas froid et je peux te réchauffer.

Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne se doute de rien !

-Euh...Je sais pas trop...

-C'est toi qui vois. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

-C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment le choix...Tant pis !

Il a accepté ! Je remercie tous les saints qui me viennent à l'esprit. Maintenant, il va se placer dans mes bras...C'est vrai qu'il est froid !

-Ah t'as raison, fait chaud maintenant ! Merci Tala.

Il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-De rien.

Et j'ajoute dans un murmure : « C'est moi qui te remercie ». Que puis-je demander de plus ? La personne la plus importante à mes yeux est dans mes bras, endormie et un sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle fois je me penche, et l'embrasse sur le front. Ses traits ne sont plus éclairés, mais peu importe, je connais les détails de son visage par cœur. Une terrible tristesse continue de me troubler car je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, que c'est à Kai qu'appartient son cœur. Si nous parvenons à le trouver, il ne fera même plus attention à moi...Mais je refuse à faire passer mon amour avant un ami. J'ai moi aussi aimé Kai, lorsqu'il est revenu parmi nous, mais son amour allait déjà à Tyson. Ils seront heureux ensemble...C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer, j'ai subi trop d'horreurs. A regret, je regarde la perfection assoupie. Il n'est pas pour moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 3 heures du matin. L'heure à laquelle je me couchais à l'abbaye. Mais je ne suis plus à l'abbaye et j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors rapidement, épuisé.

**Si c'est pas cuuute tout ça ! Il est adorable Tala décidement ! Même si il est un peu occ...Mais personellement je pense qu'il est pas foncièrement méchant et que c'est juste Boris qui l'obligeait à paraître comme ça. Enfin c'est que mon point de vue, vous pensez ce que vous voulez ! Désolée si le chap est un peu court, c'est juste que je voulais pas mettre l'action tout de suite ! Et si vous aimez pas le fait que Tala aime Ty ! C'était pas prévu mais j'ai décidé de modifier ma suite. **

**Bref, R&R comme d'hab...**


	8. Some like it hot

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde. J'ai eu qu'une rewiew (merci Etoile) mais bon c'est pas grave, j'upload quand même : trop impatiente de réaliser mon couple !! Je suis toute excitée par mon propre slash !!!**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient...

**Couple : **Vous verrez j'ai dit ! Bande d'impatients !!

**RAR : **Bon je réponds à la seule que j'ai eu...

**Etoile : **Je sais que c'est court !! Mais je veux rien révéler pour le moment ! Quand aux couples que je vais faire, tu verras bien ! MHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Et puis je suis pas dérangée non mais ! J'aime bien les TalaxTy finalement, c'est cute et puis j'en ai besoin pour corser l'histoire ! En plus c'est venu naturellement alors !

**Zyvaaaaaaa !!!!**

POV Tyson

Je me réveille, un peu engourdi par le froid et mon regard se pose sur le cadran du réveille-matin. 6 heures. Au moins Tala n'aura pas besoin de me gueuler dessus. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense...J'ai dormi dans ses bras ! Et sur son initiative en plus ! Faut vraiment qu'on trouve Kai avant de devenir vraiment trop proches. Pas que ça me gène, mais j'ai peur de développer des sentiments qui ne seraient pas réciproques...Parce que je doute qu'il m'aime, vu la façon dont il me traite...Voyons si il est réveillé, comme ça il me lâchera : il me serre si fort que je peux tout juste me retourner. Je lui fais face et tombe nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus glace. C'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques, les filles en délire avaient raison. En plus nous sommes si proches que nos nez se touchent. Son front est appuyé contre le mien et il me sourit.

-Bien dormi Tyson ?

-Ouais, merci beaucoup ! C'est très efficace ton truc...

Nouveau sourire. Il devrait en faire plus souvent, ça lui va plutôt bien.

Nos regards restent plongés l'un dans l'autre puis il se penche soudain et m'embrasse. Je suis d'abord choqué mais me laisse aller sous la caresse. Il embrasse très bien...Ses mais glissent sur mes hanches et entreprennent de remonter sous ma chemise. Je pousse un gémissement étouffé par le baiser et l'attire contre moi, approfondissant l'étreinte. Nos deux langues livrent un combat acharné et je le laisse gagner, heureux de perdre pour la première fois de ma vie. Il explore ma bouche, ses mains caressent mon ventre et descendent jusqu'à l'élastique de mon pantalon. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux : ils sont d'une douceur...Je l'embrasse plus fort et repousse sa langue pour explorer sa propre cavité buccale. Je le sens toucher mes cuisses et approcher de mon boxer. Mais nous devons nous séparer pour respirer. Il prend une inspiration et se penche sur moi à nouveau quand une image de Kai s'impose à moi. Je le repousse aussitôt et rencontre son regard plein d'incompréhension. Je murmure :

-Non Tala. On-on doit trouver Kai.

Ses yeux affichent ce que je pense être de la tristesse et il se détourne en se relevant.

-Tu as raison...On aurait pas dû faire ça...Je suis désolé.

Je reste muet, ne sachant que répondre et, presque inconsciemment, retire un de ses mains restée sur ma hanche. Il se lève et ramasse ses fringues.

-Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans le salon.

-On commence à chercher alors ?

-Tu verras.

Et il sort de la chambre. Je reste un moment à regarder la porte avant de reposer les yeux sur le lit. On est allé loin quand même...Et il se comporte comme si tout était normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais la tristesse que j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux voulait peut-être dire qu'il ressent quelque chose...Ca expliquerait le baiser. Décidément, nous sommes vraiment trop proches, ça peut pas durer ! Le pire c'est que je n'est rien fait pour l'en empêcher, j'ai carrément participé ! Mais ma conscience ne m'a pas laissé continuer, je ne sais pas si je dois dire heureusement ou malheureusement. Une partie de moi regrette de l'avoir stoppé, l'autre est horrifiée qu'il soit allé jusqu'à mon boxer...C'est trop compliqué !! J'aime Kai, un point c'est tout ! A nouveau je sens une sorte de désespoir à l'idée que je renonce à Tala. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?? Pfou, je ferais mieux de m'habiller et de sortir d'ici avant de devenir fou !

POV Tala

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il est là-dedans ! Il doit avoir peur de me voir. Je vais pas lui sauter dessus pourtant, le seul nom de Kai m'interdit de le toucher à nouveau. Si il aime Kai, je ne me ferais pas souffrir pour rien. Ah, enfin ! Comportons-nous comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Tala, t'aurais pas un CD ?

Je le regarde, étonné par la question.

-Euh...J'ai les t.A.T.u (1) si ça t'intéresse.

-Les t.A.T.u ? Le groupe de meufs russes ? T'écoute ça toi ???

-A vrai dire il est pas à moi. C'est Bryan qui l'a oublié dans sa chambre et je l'ai pris en partant.

J'en ai marre de parler d'eux ! Il ne se rend pas compte du mal que ça peut faire d'évoquer des amis ?

-Tu me le prêtes ? Parce que j'ai rien, tout mes CDs sont au Japon. Et c'est pas mal les t.A.T.u même si c'est un peu vieux...

-Va-y. Mais si il est abîmé, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

-Je ferai attention, t'inquiètes !

Avec une moue, je lui tends le CD. Si il y fait une rayure...Cet album est le dernier souvenir que j'ai des Demolition Boys. Nous l'avons acheté ensemble moi et Bryan quand nous nous sommes enfuis une fois. Il adorait ce groupe et il a insisté pour acheter ce CD. De toute façon, nous savions que les hommes de mains de Boris allaient nous retrouver et nous ramener à l'abbaye...On a subi les pires tortures mais la liberté a un prix, même si il est terrible...Malgré cela, cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais. Enfin, tout cela est terminé maintenant, rien ne sert de ressasser le passé. Je reviens à Ty pour voir qu'il est en train d'écouter tranquillement alors qu'il m'a pas lâché pour « retrouver Kai » ! Je stoppe son baladeur, lui arrachant une plainte indignée.

-Not gonna get...Hé ! Tala, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

-On doit trouver l'abbaye je te rappelle ! A moins que chercher Kai ne t'intéresse plus ?

Il ne répond rien mais me lance un regard noir. J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait...

-Ca va, j'arrive.

Il se pose en face de moi, à la table où j'ai étalé un plan de la ville.

-Bien. Où se trouvait le coin où Boris entraînait les BEGA ?

-Euh...Quelque part par ici...

Il me désigne un endroit à 30 kilomètres de l'ancienne abbaye.

-Ca veut dire qu'ils bougent pas beaucoup...On va commencer à chercher dans les environs.

Je me lève et fourre la carte et mon portefeuille dans une poche intérieure de mon manteau.

-On y va ? Mais on a rien !

-Ca me suffit. Avance maintenant, on a pas l'éternité devant nous.

-Râleur.

Il l'a dit sur un ton boudeur digne d'un enfant de cinq ans et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, ce qui le stupéfie.

-Tu rigoles ??? Tout va bien ??

Je ris encore avant de répondre.

-C'est toi qui me fais rire avec ton comportement gamin ! T'es sûr d'avoir 17 ans ?

-Très drôle ! Allons-y maintenant !

Je l'attrape par le menton en me penchant vers lui.

-Oh, Tyson chouchou aime pas qu'on se moque de lui ?

-Tala lâche-moi ! C'est pas marrant !

Il retire mes mains de son visage.

-Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, on peut y aller ???

Je reprend mon sérieux à grand-peine et ouvre la porte.

-Tala...Rassure-moi, on part pas à pied ?

-Ca t'arrive de réfléchir des fois ! Je te rappelle que Voltaire me cherche !

Oulala j'aurais pas dû ajouter ça...Il va encore poser des questions.

-Je croyais que c'était nous et qu'on risquait seulement d'être repéré ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Bien sûr qu'il y a un intérêt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

-Ce n'est pas important. Viens, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il se place devant la porte de manière à m'empêcher de sortir et croise les bras.

-Tala Valkov, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir parlé.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Et si je ne dis rien ?

-Tala, s'il te plaît, soit un peu coopératif pour une fois ! Je veux juste t'aider !

Il décroise les bras et s'approche de moi.

-Parle, peut-être que je peux t'aider...

Je le regarde un moment. Il a l'air sincère et plein de bonne volonté ; et après tout si je lui parle, on se rapprochera...Ca ne peut être que bénéfique.

-Il me cherche. Pour me faire payer d'être parti. Il...voulait créer une nouvelle équipe de soldats parfaits et il n'a pas pensé au fait que je refuserais. Alors si il me trouve...

-Bon sang ! C'est pour ça que les autres sont partis ?

-Oui. Et ils ont oubliés de me prévenir on dirait.

-Je suis désolé...J'ai dû te pousser à bout de nerfs en plus...Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Je lui sourit. Pour moi il est tout sauf un idiot.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon, on y va ?

-Mais...Voltaire est à tes trousses !

-Il ne pensera pas que je suis revenu.

-C'est quand même risqué ! Tu n'as pas un physique très ordinaire et tout le monde te connaît ici.

Ses yeux se posent sur mes cheveux. Oui je sais, ils sont pas discrets mais j'y peux rien !

-Ils m'auront vite oubliés. J'ai disparu deux ans tout de même. Et Voltaire ne me fais pas peur.

-Ca reste risqué...

-Ca va maman, je suis majeur, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi.

-Je veux juste te protéger ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-C'est gentil Ty mais le temps presse.

Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire dehors ; puis je ferme la porte.

-Fais attention à ne pas t'égarer.

-Va doucement alors ! En plus il fait noir ici...

Je le sens prendre ma main.

-Ca te gène pas ? On est jamais trop prudent...

-Non, non.

Nous avançons le long du couloir mal éclairé ce qui semble être une heure avant de débarquer à la réception.

-En avant !

Encore un cri. Il ne connaît pas la discrétion visiblement. Je l'entraîne dans un coin.

-Tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?! Toute la Russie va être au courant de ce qu'on fait !

Je me fais l'effet d'un parfait hypocrite à le critiquer comme ça mais je vais pas rester sans rien faire quand même !

-Pffou toujours à me gueuler dessus...J'ai le droit d'être content, non ?

-C'est pas une raison pour rameuter tout l'hôtel ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, on a beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Qui c'est qui me passe un savon pendant une heure sous prétexte que je parle un peu fort ?! T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi Tala !

-C'est ça. Avance et vite.

-T'as que ça à la bouche !

Je lui jette un de ces regards...Il s'empresse de décamper hors du hall.

(1) J'aime beaucoup ce groupe !! Même si il a disparu, leur album est génial !


	9. Abbaye!

**Je suis trop triste !! Mon Yu' l'a perdu son combat contre cette saleté de Rick !!!! JE LE HAIS !! En plus il est super fort Yuriy, c'est juste ces cons de dessinateurs qui l'ont affaibli ! Il a eu de la misère à battre Kenny c'est honteux !! Le capitaine des Demolitions Boys...-- N'importe quoi franchement ! Enfin, je dois uploader et pas me plaindre...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient et autres blabla...

**RAR : **Oh joie ! J'ai des rewiews ! Merci de m'en mettre, ça me donne vachement envie de continuer !

**Etoile : **Toi aussi t'as aimé le baiser ? J'en étais sûre ! C'est un peu pour ac que je l'ai fait d'ailleurs, je me suis dit " ça, ça va plaire à Etoilounette ! " Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils sont kawai ensembles !! Par contre, je sais pas trop pour les couples...J'ai pas le coeur à les séparer ! Mais je peux pas laisser Kai tout seul non plus...Rââââââh je sais pas quoi faire !!! Ouais Bryan...On verra bien !

Les rewiews c'est juste que j'ai envie de les lire et d'y répondre ! C'est vrai que 27 c'est pas mal mais y en a qui en ont plus !!! Non mais j'aimerais bien en avoir plein quoi !!

Bon, j'arrête de te faire perdre ton temps ! A bientôt sur msn !! Kissous ! Je t'adore !!!

**Stéphy : **Ah elles reviennent les t.A.T.u ? Cool ! J'adore leurs chansons même si je préfère le hard rock ! Ouais c'est clair, le fond sonore c'était Not gonna get us ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis cette histoire de zic d'ailleurs... Bien, à bientôt !! Et n'arrêtes pas de bavarder, j'adore ça ! Moi aussi je trouve que ça lui va bien le occ à mon yuchou !!

**Leenaren :** T'aimes pas les couples avec Tyson ? Moi aussi, au début, mais maintenant que je regarde G-Revolution (Pan ! Dans tes dents !!) je commence à bien aimer. Il est beaucoup plus mûr et amoureux de Kai ! Quand au Kai en question...Je sais pas qui il aime...Peut-être...Bon je sais pas ! Je trouverais bien de toute façon, j'ai physique cet aprèm' ! Bon, amuse-toi bien à vide ta boîte mail !!

**Note : Si lectrices silencieuses il y a (whow le language ! Je parle trop bien quand je veux !), elles sont priées de se manifester parce que J'ADORE les rewiews !! Merci d'avance ! **

**Allez on y va ! Je vous assez fait chier comme ac avec mes bavardages je crois !**

****

****

POV Tyson

Après le regard de Tala, j'ai voulu fuir dehors, mais le froid m'a empêché de faire un pas de plus. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, on dirait qu'on va geler sur place ! Je me plante devant l'hôtel en essayant de réchauffer mes doigts quand une voix retentit derrière moi.

-Il fait froid, hein ? Quand on est pas habitué...

-Comment tu fais ?! Tu n'as qu'une simple veste ! Je sais que t'as vécu ici mais quand même...

-Je suis accoutumé au froid, ça ne me fait plus rien.

Sa voix est aussi glaciale que le vent qui souffle depuis tout à l'heure. Je sens que j'ai encore fait une gaffe. Décidément, c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'on a failli...Enfin bref c'est pas mon jour !

-Tyson avance, il n'y a que ça pour se réchauffer.

Et tes bras ! La seconde possibilité est très intéressante et je regarde Tala un instant, envisageant de le lui demander, quand ma conscience m'arrête.

_-Non mais ça va pas ?! Et Kai tu l'oublie ?!_

Kai, Kai...Oui mais pour le moment, il n'est pas là et comme on dit, il faut vivre « carpe diem »... Je fixe à nouveau Tala, qui finit par se demander ce qui m'arrive.

-Hé ho ! Tyson ça va ?

Je me réveille aussitôt, horrifié des pensées que j'ai pu avoir.

-Ouais ouais ! C'est juste que...j'ai froid !

Bravo pour l'imagination ! Je ne suis pas doué en improvisation faut dire.

-Marche et ça passera je te dis.

Et sans attendre, il part devant. J'oublie mes doigts pour le suivre rapidement : si je me perd ici, je suis vraiment mort !

Malgré que la neige nous monte parfois jusqu'aux chevilles, il a l'air dans son élément, alors que je suis obligé de garder les yeux au sol, de peur de glisser sur les plaques de verglas. Soudain, une étincelle bleue attire mon regard. Quelque chose est enfoui sous la poudreuse et je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai une sorte de pressentiment qui me pousse à le ramasser. Je me remet debout et le reconnaît aussitôt : c'est le médaillon de Dragoon ! Fou de joie, je me met à lui parler par télépathie, ayant complètement oublié Tala.

_-Dragoon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_

_-Tu me manquais...Et puis je m'ennuie maintenant que je ne fais plus de combats de toupies..._

_-Mais...Je n'en fais plus moi aussi, j'ai arrêté...Et puis tu as fait quoi pendant deux ans toi ?_

_-Je me suis promené à travers le monde, avec les autres._

_-Spectres ?! Tu as vu Dranzer ?_

_-Oui mais une fois seulement. Kai l'enferme dans une sorte de labo à ce que j'ai compris._

Kai ? Labo ? Abbaye ! Je l'ai trouvée c'est sûr ! Tout excité, je continue à questionner mon spectre.

_-Tu saurais la retrouver ? C'est très important !!!_

_-Oui, Dranzer me l'a montré, mais il me faut une toupie. Je ne peux pas te guider comme ça._

_-Bien sûr ! C'est pas un problème !_

Je retourne mon attention vers Tala pour voir qu'il me regarde, l'air un peu inquiet.

-Ty ? Ca va ?

-Oui ! J'ai retrouvé Dragoon ! Il me faut une toupie ! Où est-ce qu'il y en a ? Vite !!

-Oh ! Calme-toi ! Je ne sais pas où on peut trouver des toupies et pourquoi il t'en faut une ?

-Elle va nous guider jusqu'à l'abbaye ! Dragoon sait où elle est !

-L'abbaye ? Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais bien sûr ! Demande à un des gosses là-bas, ils doivent savoir !

-Ok mais calme-toi ! Tu vas faire une crise de nerfs si ça continue !

-Alors fais vite ! On est pressés !

-Calme-toi bon sang !

Enervé, à ce que je peux en juger, il se dirige vers les enfants qui jouent au Beyblade à 10 mètres de nous et se met à leur parler rapidement dans leur langue natale. Peu après il revient vers moi.

-Ils disent qu'il y a un magasin en bas de la rue...

Tout de suite, je cours comme un dératé dans la direction qu'il m'a indiqué et tourne au coin de l'avenue. La boutique se voit de loin avec plein de jeunes enfants qui en sortent et un éclairage très voyant. J'y pénètre et me retrouve devant des centaines de toupies : ce pays est devenu le plus perfectionné en matière de Beyblade ! Mes yeux se posent alors sur une toupie rouge sang qui a l'air bien faite et je décide de l'acheter sans perdre de temps. Tala rentre dans le magasin à ma suite, l'air vraiment énervé cette fois.

-Tyson ! Calme-toi maintenant ! C'est pas possible d'être excité à ce point ! T'as fini tes délires ?!

Je lui jette un regard plein d'incompréhension vu que je ne comprend pas sa soudaine colère. Je suis un peu « speed » c'est vrai mais faut pas se mettre en colère pour ça ! Il respire profondément et reprend d'une voix plus normale.

-Est-ce que tu as fini, qu'on puisse y aller ? Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Kai...

-T'es jaloux ou quoi ?! Depuis ce matin, tu te fâches dés qu'il s'agit de lui ! Fallait pas venir le chercher si c'est pas pour le faire sérieusement !

-Ne me donnes pas de leçons de morale si tu veux bien et sortons d'ici !

-Ca sert à rien de me gueuler dessus, j'irais pas plus vite !

-C'est dans ton intérêt...

Il fait une grimace et sort de la boutique. Il est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci, dés qu'on parle de Kai, il s'énerve tout seul ! Je comprends rien décidément.

Je le suis dehors et sans attendre, fixe Dragoon sur ma toupie avant de la lancer.

-Hyper-vitesse ! Vas-y Dragoon !

Une aura bleue émerge du médaillon et le Dragon se matérialise devant moi.

-Alors c'est pas où ?

Pour toute réponse, il se replie dans sa toupie et avance vers ce que je crois être le nord.

-Tala tu suis ?

-Oui c'est bon. Dépêchons-nous maintenant.

-Ouais ! Aller vite Dragoon !

Et la toupie nous conduisit ainsi à travers le long de Moscou, nous faisant traverser la moitié de la ville, pour en sortir et débarquer à l'entrée de la campagne russe. Il y avait plein de champs gelés autour de nous et aucune trace de l'abbaye. Nous nous arrêtons en même temps.

-Ils ont recommencé.

Je jette un coup d'œil étonné à Tala après cette phrase mais son visage est impassible et je ne peux rien lire dessus. Aussi, je me plante devant lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux : j'ai appris à déchiffrer le regard des gens à force de vivre avec Kai et cela pourrait m'aider à comprendre ses paroles. Je l'observe un moment avant de parler.

-Tu es inquiet....Ca veut dire qu'ils ont recommencés leurs histoires de conquérir le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me considère un instant puis répond.

-En effet. Si ils sont loin de la ville, ça veut dire que leurs « histoires » sont sérieuses.

-Et alors ? On peut les empêcher, on l'a déjà fait !

D'ailleurs ça me fait penser quelque chose...

-Tala...Quand tu as perdu contre moi, il y a cinq ans...C'était volontaire ou pas ?

Il me regarde à nouveau avant de répondre.

-Oui...J'ai préféré perdre plutôt que d'assumer la destruction du monde.

-Mais...Ils ont dû te punir non ?

Il détourne brusquement le regard.

-Allons-y, l'abbaye ne doit pas être loin maintenant.

Et il avance sans un regard pour moi. J'ai réveillé de mauvais souvenirs, c'est sûr, mais c'était pas volontaire ! Je ne veux en aucun cas le blesser, il ne mérite pas ça...Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller, il a au moins cinquante mètres d'avance.

Fin POV Tyson

Le jeune japonais courut derrière le russe et le rejoignit rapidement, marchant plus calmement à ses côtés, essoufflé.

-Tu...pourrais pas...aller...plus doucement ?

-Fais de l'exercice mais ne viens pas te plaindre chez moi.

-Rabat...joie.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et contempla l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensés. Il était préoccupé par ce retour à l'abbaye, qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'oublier. Le danger serait multiplié par deux parce qu'il lui faudra s'occuper de deux personnes : Kai et Tyson. Leur fuite serait plus dure que d'entrer dans le bâtiment car tous les gardes auront sûrement été mis en alerte. Si l'un d'eux se faisait capturer...Il jeta un regard à la dérobée au garçon prés de lui. Si il lui arrivait malheur, il ne s'en remettrait pas, c'était certain. _Je l'aime trop pour ça...Mais il va revoir Kai...C'est fichu de toute façon, il me considère comme un « rabat-joie » et il est amoureux de Kai...Ca ne change rien, je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça ! Saletés de sentiments ! Je ne devrais même pas ressentir la moindre amitié pour Kai ! Oh bon sang, on est arrivé..._

Les deux garçons stoppèrent tout les deux leur marche en voyant le gigantesque bâtiment qui se dessinait lentement assez loin devant eux, caché par le début de tempête de neige.

-C'est géant ! Comment on va rentrer là-dedans ?!

-Du calme Tyson. On y arrivera c'est sûr. Le problème, c'est d'en sortir...

**Finish !! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Y a pas grand chose mais le prochain sera mieux, promis !!! Faut juste me dire si vous le voulez ou pas... So, rewiews !!**

**A dans une semaine ! J'upload comme ac maintenant !**


	10. Guess who is back?

**Coucou ! Alors; il a eu l'air de vous plaire le chap précédent, vu le nombre de rewiews !! Vous êtes nombreux à vous plaindre que Kai a disparu mais je peux vous dire que votre attente ne durera pas ! Bon, je me bouge, mes vieux sont dans le coin !**

**Disclaimer : **# chante # SHUT UP ! SHUT UP ! SHUT UP OR FUCK YOU ! . Faut pas avoir peur, c'est juste une chanson de KoRn ! Right now pour être plus précise. Quoi ? Vous connaissez pas ?! Shame on you rewieweuses !! Non, je blague !!! Bon, sérieux, rien me m'appartient !

**Couples : **vous verrez ! Mais y déjà Tala qui aime Ty, ça vous suffit pas ???

**RAR : **Whow !! 8 rewiews ?! C'est la folie !! Nan, ça me fait plaisir moi ! Merci de la faire, ça m'encourage !!!

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan :** Mes chaps ? Supers ??? Mais c'est quoi ces délires ?! Je les écrits en pysique bon sang !! Whatever...Ty et Tala sont trop chous, je suis d'accord ! Ils feraient un trop beau couple !! Eille, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! # se donne des idées toute seule # Quand à Kai, il va arriver, t'inkiêtes ! T'as qu'à lire ! Sinon, le nombre de chapitres...Je sais pas trop en fait...Une quinzaine je crois...Peut-être plus...Bref, je suis pas sûre ! Ouais, va faire tes trucs ! Mais laisse des rewiews quand même... Valààààà !! A bientôt sur msn ! Je t'adowe !!!

**Etoile Hiwatari :** Ce que Dragoon fout sous la neige ? ôO Ca...Ben j'en sais rien ! Il se promenait ! Et pourquoi tu poses la question ? T'es la seule ! XP T'es relou quand tu veux ! Il voulait voir Ty c'est tout ! # débite ses mots # Oui, merci Etoilounette, grâce à toi j'upload chaque semaine et gnagnagna...Nan, sérieux merci de ton conseil ! Et non, tu n'est PAS folle ! En tout cas, moi je t'adore comme tu est !

Tu veux la suite, hein ? Ben, tu l'auras, mais la fin ce sera beaucoup plus long...Et j'ai le droit d'éviter de parler de Kai, non ?! Anyway, tu vas le voir...oups je parle trop moi ! Bon, tu vas le voir mais je crois que c'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais...Non, je me tais ! T'auras pas d'autres indices !

Tala parle de Kai comme il veut ok ?! Il est jaloux, je comprends tout à fait sa réaction ! C'est ce que je ferais moi en tout cas...Whatever, ta suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Leenaren :** Ah, t'aimes les couples avec Tyson ! Alors tu dois aimer les HilaryxTy non ? Moi je déteste personnellement, c'est pas yaoi ! Ah, tu sais pas c'est quel couple, hein ? Ben tu risque de pas savoir avant un bon bout de temps mon choux ! Anyway, je vois pas quoi te dire d'autres, tu connais tout ! XP # pas contente # Enfin, à bientôt sur msn ! Je t'adowe à donf !! Et SI, on doit écouter de la zic en physique ! Surtout quand on a Benmouais ! lolllll

**Tenshi : **Ben merci de t'être décidée ! Sérieux, ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Et en plus, t'aime ma fic ! Si c'est pas le paradis des fanficeuses ça ! Bon, reprenons notre sérieux...Tu voulais la suite ? Ben la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira...

**Musa :** T'aimes ? C'est vrai ?! Ben merci ! Oui, oui la voilà ta suite ! Merci de m'adorer ! Kiss à toi aussi !!

**Radicalement :** Ahaaa ! Choisir tu dis ? Ben tu verras en lisant ! MHAHAHAHA !!! Quand à Kai...Bon, tu le verras plus tôt que tu ne le penses...J'ai pas envie de tout révéler, désolée ! Ah, tu aimes ma fic ! Ben merci...# sait pas trop quoi dire, pas habituée aux compliments # Euh, les autres Demolitions Boys ? Ben je crois que...Finalement j'en sais rien ! Peut-être, si ça dérange pas la fic...Ouais, Tala est trop mignon !! C'est mon mec et je l'aime, alors PAS TOUCHE !!! C'est vrai qu'il a le cancer en plus...Je me débrouillerais pour arranger ça...La voilà ta suite !! Merci de rewiewer ! A bientôt !!

**Kammy Ivanov :** Ouais, trop kawai le chap 7, chuis d'accord ! Tala qui tombe amoureux...Si c'est pas trop mignon ça ! Ah, pourquoi ils ont pas continué leurs petites affaires ? Ben, Ty s'est pas déclaré et il sensé aimer Kai ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se faire oublier çui-là ! XP Fait chier !!! Non t'es pas perverse !! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu continuer mais ça allait pas avec le reste de la fic...Un TalaxTy ? Je vais pas te répondre, ça casserait tout le suspens, mais je peux te dire que...Ben rien ! T'as qu'à lire ! Zoubis à donf !!!

**Stéphy ou Salima :** Oh, pov' perruche ! Et pis pour Kai, c'est lui qu'il faut engueuler, pas moi ! Non mais, l'est pas à moi Dranzer ! Je sais que c'est missant mais j'avais pô le choix ! C'est sensé annoncer la couleur...Quand à Tala, il a assez osé, tu trouves pas ?! Et puis ça va pas s'améliorer dans ce chap...Je casse le suspens, moi ?! TTT.TTT Missante !! Je te donne des tuyaux, ça te vas pas ?! Bon, pour en revenir à ta rar, merci pour le fond sonore mais c'est laquelle la new song d'Eminem ??? Je sais qu'il a sorti une nouvelle mais elle est pas trop en rapport avec la partie que tu me dis...Anyway, merci de rewiewer !! Bye bye ! Gros zoubis à toi aussi !!

**Ce # biiiiiiiiiiiiip # de QuickEdit de # biiiiiiip # m'empêche même de faire les sourires !! C'est plus possible, mes rar ont plus de sens maintenant !!! TTT.TTT Quelqu'un sait comment arranger ça ??? Ca m'aiderait beaucoup et je vous remercie d'avance ! Maintenant, place à la lecture !!!**

L'inquiétude du japonais augmentait en flèche.

-Mais...Tu sais où est la sortie ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Tyson, je connais l'ancienne abbaye, pas celle-là ! Je ne sais même pas comment on rentre là-dedans...Enfin si, on a qu'à se servir des toupies.

-En quoi ça va nous aider ?!

-Tu ver...On va détruire leurs installations de surveillance, ça les occupera un bout de temps, et on en profitera pour entrer. Me demandes pas comment.

-Ah...Bon, on y va ?

-Faut s'approcher alors.

Les deux jeunes gens se placèrent à 10 mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Agenouilles-toi, ils ne doivent pas nous voir.

Tyson obéit et Tala l'imita rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tout prés l'un de l'autre et sortirent leurs toupies respectives. Tala murmura rapidement ses directives.

-On va lancer à mon signal et on attend avant de tenter quoi que ce soit...Prépare-toi...Balance !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons lancèrent leurs beyblades sur les caméras de surveillance et sur la parabole en haut du toit. Une minute plus tard, toute l'abbaye était en ébullition, recherchant les coupables et tâchant de réparer au plus vite le sabotage. Tala devenait impatient et de plus en plus gêné du fait de sa nouvelle proximité avec Tyson. Il ressentait le terrible besoin de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais la peur d'être rejeté avait réussie à le faire taire jusque là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et interpella son vis-à-vis.

-Tyson...J'ai un truc à te dire...

Le maître de Dragoon se détourna de l'abbaye et le regarda, assez étonné.

-Oui Tala ? Y a un problème ?

-Non...C'est juste...Voilà...Je...Je...Fais bien attention à toi quand on sera rentré.

Furieux contre lui-même, il baissa les yeux au sol mais les releva rapidement en entendant la réponse de Tyson, qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Et je veux que ce soit la même chose pour toi ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je sais que c'est difficile de revenir ici...Merci de m'aider Tala.

Le russe lui fit un sourire à son tour et leva la tête vers l'abbaye.

-On doit y aller. Suis-moi, je vais essayer de trouver une brèche.

Il se releva légèrement, les genoux fléchis malgré tout au cas où un garde regarde dehors et se dirigea souplement vers l'entrée. Puis il prit position sur le mur et commença à grimper, s'accrochant aux aspérités pour monter. Tyson le suivit dés qu'il eut sauté par-dessus l'enceinte, avec plus de difficultés. Il atterrit en se frottant le postérieur (N/A : XDDDDD) aux genoux de son ami (N/A : Ahaaaa ! Ca veut dire quoi ça?? Rien !), qui lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Assez étonné il accepta : depuis quand Tala proposait son aide aux autres ??? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur le comportement du russe. Ils étaient en danger depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans l'abbaye et ce serait difficile d'éviter les gardes plus longtemps...Les deux garçons avisèrent soudain une petite porte qui semblait donner accès à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se dépêchèrent d'aller l'ouvrir, priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte. Elle l'était, en effet, et ils se glissèrent par l'entrebâillement, se retrouvant dans un long couloir sombre. Tala eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur : c'était le couloir de son cauchemar ! Encore plus hésitant après cette remarque, il se colla contre le mur de droite, se fondant de temps à autre dans l'ombre des piliers. Tyson l'imita, le serrant de très prés pendant qu'ils avançaient lentement, vérifiant à tout moment la présence de gardes. Soudain, leur pire crainte se réalisa : quelqu'un arrivait en sens inverse ! Par réflexe, ils s'agenouillèrent au sol, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, et fermèrent les yeux. Hélas, il n'y avait pas une personne mais toute une troupe : ils étaient tombés dans le piège de Boris ! Un garde les aperçut, grâce à la lumière de sa lampe et se mit à crier à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

-ILS SONT LA !! ATTRAPPEZ-LES !!!

Tyson et Tala ouvrirent aussitôt les yeux et cherchèrent une issue mais les gardes les enserraient, empêchant toute fuite. Le premier d'entre eux s'avança, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, ce qui éperonna Tala. Il mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Tyson et l'embrassa longuement, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de le faire. L'autre fut trop étonné pour réagir tout de suite, et il ne le fit que lorsque qu'ils furent brusquement séparés par les hommes de mains de Boris.

-Tala !! Mais lâchez-moi !

Evidemment, personne ne l'écouta et il fut emmené loin de son compagnon. Mais il ne pensais même pas à se débattre, trop occupé à réfléchir à l'acte de Tala : ce baiser ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...A cette pensée, Tyson se sentit un peu plus léger, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. _Il m'aime...Mais j'aime Kai ! Enfin je crois...C'est tellement compliqué ! Et où est-ce qu'ils m'emmènent d'abord ?! _Il se mit enfin à protester contres les hommes qui le traînaient dans les couloirs. Ceux-ci ne firent même pas attention et finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte isolée.

-Il est là, tu peux le balancer.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et jettèrent Tyson à l'intérieur. Celui-ci atterrit face contre terre, dans une semi-obscurité. Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

-Tiens tiens...Déjà là ? C'est pas plus mal, on va pouvoir s'amuser plus longtemps...

Le japonais reconnu aussitôt la personne qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Kai !

Celui-ci s'avança et alluma la lumière, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Lui-même.

Il toisa le jeune homme de haut en bas.

-Tu as bien changé...Dans le bon sens évidemment...Boris avait raison.

-Boris ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu avec lui ! On doit d'enfuir !!

-...Tu n'es pas tellement différent finalement...Et il est hors de question que je parte. Par contre ce ne sera pas la même chose pour toi dans quelques instant...

Il éclata d'un rire de fou pendant que la peur de Tyson atteignait son summum...

**MHAHAHAHA Va souffrir çui-là !! (toute contente) J'ose pas imaginer ce que va lui faire Kai...Enfin j'ai pas le choix vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit ! TTT.TTT Non je déconne ! Ca va m'amuser tiens !! Chuis méchante hein ? C'est mon kiff !!! Bon sérieux, bientôt et rewiews please !**

**Kissous à toutes !!**


	11. Some pains

**Disclaimer : **# se bouche les oreilles # Je ne le dirais pas ! Je ne le dirais pas !!

Tala : Et si je te le demande gentillement ? # chibi-smile #

Bloody Queen : # fond # Bon, d'accord...Ils ne sont pas à moi...TTT.TTT Je te hais Ivanov !!

**Couple : **Z'êtes relous !! Je vous ai dit que vous allez voir !

**RAR : **

**Etoile : **SI CA VA TRES BIEN !! Kai est vraiment méchant et je peux te dire que tu vas beaucoup moins l'aimer aprés ce chap...Et pis garde-le ton Kai ! Tu le préfère à moi, t'as pas honte ?! Et Tyson aussi ! Tu me hais à cause de ce petit con qui empêche Kai et Tala de s'aimer dans la série !!! C'est moi qui te hais !

Ta suite tu l'as mais pas de bisous non plus ! Parait que chuis trop cruelle...

**Chibi Taya Ivanov : **Je suis missante ne ? C'est mon kiff ! Quand à Ty, t'as la réponse dans ce chap...Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup plus depuis que j'ai écrit ça :P

T'aimes pas le titre de mon chap ? Désolée ! Mais je pensais pas du tout au rap, au fait c'est une adaptation d'un titre anglais de V-Force...Et pis j'aime bien le rap moi !Enfin juste Eminem quoi...

Merci de m'aimer, moi aussije t'aime à donf !!! Gros bisoux et à bientôt !!

**Kammy Ivanov : **Tu veux voir Ty souffrir ? Ben tu vas être servie ! En plus y a pas que lui...Okay, j'me la ferme !! Par contre je sais pas qi ce chap va te plaire, vu ce qui arrive à une certaine personne...Mon pov chou, comment j'ai pu luifaire subir ça ???

Bon, à bientôt !!! Bisoux !

**Leen : **JE DETESTE CETTE SALOPERIE DE QUICKEDIT !!!

T'es pas contente ? Ben tu vas l'être encore moins en lisant ça...Surtout qu'y a pas que Kai qui est méchant...

Oh, faut pas être sans volonté, c'est horrible ! Tu dois te réveiller et reprendre ta pêche ! ( c'est moi qui dis ça alors que j'ai failli tout plaquer hier...--' ) T'as raison, faut jamais abandonner ! C'est pas facile tout les jours mais tudois tenir !!! Allez, je veux que tu te reprennes ! je t'adore ! Gros kiss !!

**Voilà ! Maintenant place à la douleur et la torture...Merde, je parle trop moi ! :P**

**Dernier rappel : les italiques représentent les pensées et les ### un changement de personnage.**

-Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Kai attrapa Tyson et le releva brutalement, le poussant contre le mur. Le japonais étais vraiment terrifié, il voyait un amusement mauvais dans les yeux de Kai et cela le faisait présager ce qui allait se passer. Ses pires craintes se réalisèrent quand il sentit la main du russe carresser sa cuisse et son visage s'approcher du sien.

-Kai ! Arrêtes ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Ce sont les ordres et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire...

Sur ce, il l'embrassa brusquement, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Tyson le mordit pour le repousser, ce qui réussit parfaitement bien. Kai le lâcha en jurant mais revint rapidement à la charge.

-Tu joues les rebelles ? Parfait, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te calmer...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et en profita pour attrapper ses poignets, le faisant basculer au sol. La pièce étant presque vide (il n'y avait qu'une petite table basse et un lit), il pu ainsi l'allonger à sa guise, accrochant ses mains aux pieds du lit grâce à des menottes.

-Je savais bien que tu allais résister, personne n'aimerait qu'on lui fasse ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit à rire devant l'expression du japonais.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur Ty...Je promet de te faire le moins de mal possible...

Il prononça cette dernière phrase à l'oreille du garçon avant de lui lécher le lobe. Tyson fit une grimace de dégoût qui accentua le sourire du russe. Il entreprit ensuite de descendre sur son cou, embrassant cette fois et arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à sa victime.

-Kai...Arrêtes je t'en prie...Arrêtes !!

Celui-ci avait en effet commencer à carresser sa cuisse de nouveau, provoquant des bouffées de chaleur chez le maître de Dragoon. Il avait envie que Kai s'arrête mais en même temps qu'il continue...Il repensait à la fois où Tala l'avait embrassé de la même manière. Il y avait pris plaisir étrangement...Peu à peu, il avait l'impression que c'était le roux qui lui faisait ça. Son plaisir augmenta aussitôt et il poussa quelques gémissements involontaires. Kai sourit et abandonna son cou pour son torse : il arracha les vêtements de Tyson et suçota ses tétons, les durcissant et lui faisant pousser de nouveaux gémissements. Puis il les délaissa pour s'intéresser à son nombril. Il lécha le trou de chair et remonta lentement aux lêvres du japonais en léchant son torse. Cette fois, Tyson le laissa l'embrasser librement, participant même à l'étreinte. Leurs langues se battirent ainsi quelques instants puis Kai revint au nombril, s'apprêtant à descendre plus bas...Le jeune japonais poussa un léger cri quand il sentit la langue de son dominant s'approcher des ses parties sensibles. Il voulut le repousser mais Kai était trop fort et il parvint à ses fins, titillant le sexe de sa proie. Les cris de Tyson s'accentuèrent mais le garçon n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, envahit par un début d'orgasme. Kai le prit soudainement dans la bouche et commença des va-et-viens, si bien que le japonais ne pouvait plus parler et répétait seulement le nom de son bourreau. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éjacula dans la bouche de celui-ci et sa semence s'étala au sol. Kai avala ce qu'il pouvait, satisfait de sa réussite. Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là...

Du côté de Tala...

Le russe embrassa Tyson aussitôt, y mettant tout l'amour qui le torturait depuis quelques jours. Mais leur étreinte fut rompue par les gardes qui le rejetèrent en arrière, trop heureux de pouvoir le récupérer pour pouvoir recommencer leur brutalités habituelles. Ils le prirent et l'emmenèrent dans un autre couloir, à l'opposé de Tyson. Ils crièrent leurs prénoms respectives en même temps mais c'était trop tard et les autres hommes emmenaient déjà le japonais. Tala chercha à se précipiter vers lui mais les gardes le retenaient fermement, riant de son acharnement.

-Alors, tu l'aimes le petit ? Ah, si c'est pas beau tout ça ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, puis l'homme reprit.

-Mais après ce qu'il va subir, je doute qu'il puisse encore t'approcher...

Tala se figea aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Répondez !

Les deux se remirent à rire mais ne répondirent rien. Ils l'amenèrent devant une porte au fond du couloir.

-C'est là. Bon courage...

Il avait dit ça en faisant un clin d'œil à son compagnon, et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Le rouquin ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et il commençait à paniquer : si il allait chez Boris, celui-ci lui ferait payer son départ...Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il jeta un coup d'œil inconscient autour de lui. D'habitude, Bryan était avec lui pour ce genre de séances, et il recevait aussi sa part. Ils connaissaient leurs deux corps par cœur à force de se voir nus, mais cette fois c'était différent. Bryan était absent. Autrement dit, Tala était vraiment seul, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car les gardes le jetèrent par la porte désormais ouverte, le faisant atterrir aux pieds de Boris. Il n'osa pas relever la tête tout de suite, ayant peur de recevoir une gifle, mais il reçut malgré tout quand Boris l'attrapa par les cheveux, relevant sa tête.

-Hé bien Tala, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

Il le gifla à nouveau et renforça sa prise sur les cheveux roux, obligeant leur propriétaire à se lever complètement. Une fois debout devant Boris, il comprit qu'il ne le resterait pas très longtemps. En effet, l'homme l'embrassa violemment, sa langue forçant l'entrée de sa bouche. D'habitude, Tala se laissait faire, se disant qu'il pourrait sortir plus rapidement si il ne résistait pas, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Il aimait Tyson et ne pouvait plus supporter les caresses de son tuteur. Aussi, il lui mordit la lèvres et recula de trois pas.

-Ne me touche pas.

L'autre se contenta de rire puis lui répondit.

-Dis plutôt que tu aimes ce petit imbécile ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu l'embrasser.

Il perdit son sourire et se rapprocha du jeune russe, le plaquant contre le mur.

-Tu dois être soumis à ton tuteur et ne jamais le contredire ! Tu dois te battre pour ton abbaye et toujours être victorieux ! Tu ne dois jamais laisser tes sentiments te dicter ta conduite ! Je suppose que tu t'en souviens ?! Alors ?!

Il lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, coupant sa respiration et le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Les yeux bleus glace se mouillèrent sous la douleur mais Tala refusa de pleurer devant Boris. Il jeta un regard glacial à son tuteur et resta muet. L'adulte ne put en supporter davantage. Il voyait bien que Tala ne lui obéissait plus mais il avait d'autres moyens de lui faire comprendre la leçon...A cette idée, un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage et l'autre l'aperçut. Il comprit aussitôt les intentions de son tuteur et sa panique revint au galop : tout sauf ça ! Mais l'homme en face de lui ne le laissa pas décider. Il le releva et le poussa brutalement, le faisant tomber sur le seul meuble de la chambre : un lit. Puis il exerça une forte pression sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Il s'assit sur lui, se couchant à moitié pour l'embrasser et le faisant avec une telle force que Tala ne put rien faire. Il sentit les mains de son agresseur sur sa boucle de ceinture et l'effroi l'envahit : il avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de traitements, et l'idée de subir ça à nouveau le faisait se sentir encore plus seul. Il chercha à lutter désespérément mais Boris, ayant sûrement tout prévu, l'attacha à la tête du lit avec des menottes.

-Comme ça tu te tiendras tranquille...

Il revint à son pantalon, qu'il finit par déboutonner et enlever. Il s'attaqua alors au pull, qu'il retira tout aussi aisément, et commença les choses sérieuses. Ses lèvres capturèrent à nouveau celles de Tala, puis il descendit lécher sa clavicule, pour passer ensuite à ses abdominaux. Sa langue parcourut chaque centimètre de son torse du torse de sa victime, excitant les tétons au passage. Tala s'efforçait de ne pas réagir mais cette dernière caresse lui arracha un petit soupir. Il se reprit rapidement et ne protesta même pas, espérant priver Boris de son plaisir pour qu'il le laisse en paix, mais les gestes de celui-ci parvenait malgré tout à leurs fins. Satisfait, le vieux abandonna le haut du corps du garçon sous lui, et laissa sa langue parcourir la distance qui le séparait de son but premier. Il sentit Tala se tendre et chercher à résister, mais il le fit taire d'un autre coup dans le ventre. Le russe abandonna la lutte, accablé de douleur, et son dominant en profita pour s'amuser avec ses boxers, les retirant lentement avec ses dents. Puis, sans prévenir, il le prit brutalement dans sa bouche, arrachant un cri de surprise au roux. Il le supplia d'arrêter, tant la douleur était forte : en effet, Boris ne cherchait qu'à le faire souffrir cette fois-ci, utilisant tout les moyens possibles. Après l'avoir torturé suffisamment longtemps à son goût, il le fit basculer sur le ventre et positionna ses hanches.

-Monsieur, non ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça ! Monsieur !!

Mais ses cris restèrent lettre morte et il ne put réprimer une autre exclamation en sentant le vieux pervers entrer en lui brutalement.

-Je vous en prie...Assez...S'il vous plaît....

-Tu connaissais les risques, il ne fallait pas revenir !

Il profita du jeune homme encore quelques minutes, puis se retira, satisfait d'avoir détruit le rouquin un peu plus. C'est alors qu'il sortit un fouet de sous le lit, sans que Tala ne puisse rien voir. Il cria de surprise et de douleur au premier coup, et comprit que Boris ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. En effet, le bourreau lui infligea encore une cinquantaine de coups, lui déchirant le dos. Puis il le retourna pour lui lacérer le ventre, chaque nouveau cri le faisant rire. Quand il estima avoir suffisamment blessé le garçon, il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas aller jusqu'à provoquer sa mort. Il se releva et se rhabilla, laissant sa victime menottée et jetant la clé prés d'elle par pur plaisir.

-On va voir si tu arrives à te libérer...

Et il partit en riant, fermant la porte derrière lui. Tala sentit des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance couler le long de ses joues, sa solitude et sa souffrance de retour.

-Tyson...

**OMG !! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?! Mon pauvre Yu', l'est tout blessé ! TTTT.TTTT Chuis trop cruelle, je mérite pas de vivre ! En plus vous allez me tuer, je le sens...Vraiment désolée !! Et rewiewez quand même...**


End file.
